


The Swan and The Peacock

by QueenOfQuails



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dominick being a bisaster, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Inquisitor being useless, M/M, Random & Short, Short, i can't write smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfQuails/pseuds/QueenOfQuails
Summary: The Inquisitor, Dominick receives a letter from his parents in Tevinter after his (rather public) dance with Dorian at the Winter Palace.In the letter, they explain that they have been made aware of his and Dorian's relationship, so now the Inquisitor must have a rather uncomfortable conversation with his favorite mage.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus & Male Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Trevelyan, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 13





	The Swan and The Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> Amatus- A term of endearment in Tevene  
> Festis bei umo canavarum- You will be the death of me (Tevene)
> 
> (Dominick is originally from Tevinter, and so he knows and speaks Tevene to the same level as Dorian)

Dominick's eyes scanned the letter in his hands once more in disbelief.  
They knew. They both knew about Dorian.  
What felt like an unusual mix of fear and relief washed over him. Dominick sighed in an attempt to push the unpleasant feelings away. 

He knew his parents were going to find out one way or another, he only wished it had come from him and not some noble sticking his nose where it didn't belong. 

Pacing around his bedroom, Dominick tried in vain to arrange his jumbled thoughts into something coherent. After several minutes he stopped in his tracks. "Well... Shit...I'm gonna have to tell him" he muttered to himself. 

The Inquisitor took a moment to glance at the mirror he kept by his bed and frantically tried to fuss with his beard. He must have slept funny because it was particularly messy today like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards... While fighting a dragon. 

"Oh bollocks to it" he grumbled in defeat to his reflection. This was as good as it was going to get and he didn't have all day. Besides, ruggedly handsome was a good look... Right? Or at least a semi-acceptable look... Right?

The walk to the library usually only took a minute, but strangely it felt significantly longer this time. Dominick's mind was completely focused on rehearsing whatever the hell he was going to say. None of it sounded quite right. 

"I'll do it later!" he thought, feeling some confidence creep back in... Before swiftly coming to the conclusion that there was no way of avoiding the conversation he was about to have. He knew he needed to deal with the issue now, rather than later.  
"Guess I've got to do it now" he said to no one in particular, "I can't leave it for future me to deal with..."

Being completely in a world of his own, Dominick hadn't realised he'd made it to the stairs leading up to the library until his foot caught against the bottom step.

The Inquisitor saw his life flash before his eyes as he felt himself falling forwards. "This is how I die!" he thought to himself briefly before realising his hands had miraculously caught him, his nails digging into the stone wall with some kind of superhuman death-grip. Yeah... that's that manicure ruined. 

Dominick let out a shaky breath, and mentally thanked his survival instincts, which were clearly superior in every way. 

"Are you alright?" Solas asked, not bothering to look up from his desk.

"Yep!" Dominick groaned, rubbing his shin and wincing a little. He knew in his heart he would be feeling that later.  
"I'm a dumb bitch, please pretend you didn't see that"

Solas glanced up for a moment, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Of course Inquisitor, I didn't see a thing"  
With a subtle shake of his head and a barely concealed smirk, Solas returned his attention back to the plethora of papers scattered across his desk.

Once again Dominick made his way up the library's winding stairs. This time, making sure to pay attention to where he placed his feet. 

As he reached the top, he could smell the familiar scent of musty paper, and worn leather. A comforting smell that almost stopped his stomach from performing acrobatics. Almost, but not quite. 

As Dominick's eyes adjusted to the dim light, he spotted Dorian. The mage was bent over a table, studying from an impressively large book. 

Even from a distance, he could tell the book was old. Its pages were yellow and practically crumbling beneath Dorian's fingers. 

The Inquisitor took a minute to admire the view. And oh boy, what a view it was. In fact, it could almost be described as... Mesmerising... How could one person be so perfect? Dominick could only assume that the Maker must have had something to do with it. No one could be like that without some form of divine intervention. 

"Like what you see?" Dorian's sultry voice snapped Dominick out of what he assumed was ass-induced hypnosis.

"Yes!" the Inquisitor's usually deep voice came out as a mere squeak.  
"I-I mean... That's... Yeah" He could feel his face flush red and his mind turn to mush. Dorian always had that effect on him.

Dorian chuckled. "I'm glad you like what you see" The mage turned his attention away from his book and leaned against the table "So... What brings you to my domain?"

This was it. There was no running away from what needed to be said. Dominick could hear his heart hammering away in his chest like a caged animal trying to escape. 

"So... That dance we had at the Winter Palace..." the inquisitor cleared his throat and averted his gaze. 

Dorian smiled "Ah yes... That was wonderful. You're certainly better than I thought you would be... If a bit nervous" 

"I wasn't that nervous!" Dominick started to protest. Which earned him a laugh from Dorian. 

"My dear, Lord Inquisitor. You were so nervous, you didn't put your hands on my waist until I put them there myself!" 

With his cheeks burning, Dominick pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. This is not why I came here. I need to tell you something" 

"Now this sounds particularly serious" The mage stood up and moved to be beside the Inquisitor who had started biting his nails.  
"Don't do that" Dorian gently tapped Dominick's hand. "It's... Unsightly" 

"Sorry... Nervous habit..." Dominick ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
"That night at the Winter Palace... Uh... A friend of my parents was there... He saw everything"  
There. He'd said it. Mustering up the courage, he forced his eyes to meet Dorian's. 

"My parents... They know about us" 

"Oh.... I see...." Dorian placed a hand on Dominick's shoulder.  
"What do they think? Are..... Are they angry?" 

The Inquisitor shook his head "No, they seem relieved actually... I think they're just glad I found someone since.... Well since my wife passed, you know?" 

"Then why are you acting like the world is about to end? Surely your parents being accepting is a good thing, yes?" 

Dominick laughed a little, his shoulders shaking as he did so.  
Dorian tilted his head and grinned. 

"See? You're so handsome when you're laughing... Then again you're handsome regardless of what you're doing...."

"They want to meet you, you know..."

Dorian stared at the Inquisitor like he had grown a second head.  
"Who wants to meet me?" 

Dominick reached up and took Dorian's hand, which up until that point had remained resting on his shoulder.  
Holding Dorian's hands in his own, Dominick could feel how warm he was. 

"Are all people this warm?" The Inquisitor wondered, his heart thumping in his ears. 

Dominick's voice, although frantic, was barely a whisper as he spoke. His eyes remained focused on Dorian's hands, he didn't dare look up. 

"My parents, they want to meet you....I suppose it won't be for a while though… They're in Tevinter so they can't just come here whenever they want. I understand if you're not interested in that… You don't-" 

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Dorian stopped the Inquisitor's panicked rambling and rendered him speechless. 

"Thank the Maker that worked, you were starting to sound nonsensical... So… Your parents want to meet me?" 

Dominick nodded. Dorian couldn't help but notice that the tips of the Inquisitor's ears had turned a deep crimson. 

With a cheeky grin, Dorian moved his hand until they were on Dominick's waist.  
"That's only fair I suppose, besides it'll make us even" 

"W-what do you mean?" Dominick asked as he tried to keep his mind from wandering. 

"You already met my father, remember? So I think it's only fair that I meet your parents"  
Dorian watched as the Inquisitor relaxed, and the tension that had previously been there started to melt away. 

"You actually want to meet my parents? You don't mind?" 

"I want to meet them, I really do" 

Before he knew what was happening, Dorian had been pulled into Dominick's heated embrace.  
Dorian smiled to himself and buried his face into the Inquisitor's shoulder, breathing in the fragrance of oranges, cinnamon... And... 

"Is that tobacco?" Dorian asked, his voice muffled. 

"Mm…" Dominick gazed down at the man in his arms. "Is it that obvious?" his voice was gentle as he asked. 

Dorian chuckled "Don't worry, it's nice" he lifted his head to look at Dominick "I like it"

"Oh you do, do you?... That's a relief" 

Dorian could feel the Inquisitor's heartbeat quicken. 

"You know…" the mage smirked, "You know… I’d wager my tongue is sharper than my nose" with a firm hand he playfully slapped Dominick's behind. 

Despite his best efforts, and much to Dorian's amusement, a quiet shriek escaped from the Inquisitor's mouth. 

“Oh behave” Dominick laughed heartily, “Or else Mother Giselle will scold us… again”

“And we can’t have that happening” Dorian rolled his eyes “I do wish that old hen would mind her own business”

“Dorian! You can’t say that!” Though Dominick tried to sound serious, he could feel the smile that was plastered across his face. “I’m sure she means well….she’s just a little-”

“Out of touch? Nosey?... Old?” The mage interrupted. 

“Yes… And she’s certainly not the only one who thinks that way. Just the most vocal”

Dorian raised an eyebrow “I don’t know… I think my father is more vocal about us than Mother Giselle could ever be”  
He paused for a moment “Do… Do you think your parents will like me?” He asked nervously.  
“It’s just… I know you said they’re accepting of us but… would they like me?”

“Let’s see now…" Dominick began to list, counting on his fingers as he did so, "You’re funny, handsome, charismatic, talented, thoughtful, a gorgeous person both inside and out…” Dominick gazed at Dorian and smiled “They’ll love you, though not as much as I love you, obviously” 

“Oh my, a declaration of love” Dorian leaned in until his lips brushed against the Inquisitor’s ear “Amatus....”

With a squeak, Dominick covered his ear “D-did you just say-”

“Amatus” Dorian whispered once again.

The Inquisitor shook a little, his face red “S-stop! Not the ears!” It took all he had to stop himself from howling with laughter. 

Dorian smirked. “Oh? Is my amatus ticklish?” 

“N-no! I’m… I’m not!” Dominick’s usually steady voice wobbled.

Quick like lightning, Dorian’s hands rushed towards the Inquisitor’s sides. The Inquisitor’s stoic act broke, as he crumpled to the floor, tears in his eyes, his laughter shaking his whole body. 

“I can’t believe it” Dorian chuckled “The Inquisitor, the man who faced down Corypheus… is ticklish!” 

“No...No more! I’m gonna die!” Dominick wheezed “Please!” 

“Alright, alright” With a steady hand, Dorian pulled the defeated Inquisitor to his feet. “I shall stop...for now…” 

Dominick tried to compose himself and catch his breath “F-for now?” he said weakly. "Oh Maker… Festis bei umo canavarum"

Tilting his head, Dorian began to attempt to neaten the Inquisitor’s beard, which had become completely dishevelled during their light-hearted scuffle.

"Yes, for now. However…" He paused. I'd like to put your little weakness to good use later…" The mage gave a suggestive wink.

"Oh?.... OH!" The Inquisitor exclaimed as he realised what Dorian meant.  
"I… Uh… I get it" Dominick winked back, which once again earned him a laugh from Dorian. 

"Did you just… Wink?" The mage spluttered. 

"Yeah? I think so…" Dominick said, trying to wink once more. 

"That's not how you do it! You look like you're squinting!" 

"Huh…" Dominick frowned "Today I learned that I have no idea how to wink" His eyes widened "Oh Maker! That's why those people laughed that one time! Oh bugger! How embarrassing!" 

After a second of thought, Dorian squeezed the Inquisitor's hands "How about we head to the tavern and I teach you…" he cocked his head "Well… Try to teach you, I can't promise anything though!"

Dominick squeezed Dorian's hands in return and pressed his lips together  
"Hm… so I suppose…. It'll be like a date?" 

"A date where I teach you how to wink and we get a little drunk?" Dorian asked. 

"Yeah!" The Inquisitor didn't bother to conceal his excitement. 

"A date it is then!" Dorian declared. The sight of Dominick's wide grin warmed his very soul. 

Arm in arm, the Inquisitor and the mage left the dimly lit library, and together they made their way to Skyhold's only tavern, which was alive with light, laughter, and music. 

The two knew they were in for a great time when they spotted Iron Bull and Sera slamming down shots onto the wooden bar that was more than a little worse for wear.  
Without saying a word, Dorian and Dominick silently agreed that this would be a date that would last until the early hours of the morning. 

Plenty of time for all sorts of shenanigans to take place… 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I've written and posted anywhere. I know it's pretty short, however, I might continue this one-shot, and extend it by a few chapters (Though I'm not very good at this, so I can't promise anything of quality haha...)  
> Dominick is my favorite Inquisitor and his relationship with Dorian is so sweet that I had to write something!  
> I do want to do something with their tavern date, so that may be something that I'll do when I have the time.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope it didn't suck too hard hahaha


End file.
